A New Beginning
Summary When Erin is born her parents are overjoyed but when something happens will they ever see Erin again or will their little pup disappear from their lives forever? Harmony's Badge "Butch! The pups are coming!" Harmony howled as she looked around frantically for her mate. Another sharp pain seared through her stomach as she howled. Butch was by Harmony's side immediately. "Hold on Harmony,I'll get Mark!" Butch whispered in Harmony's ear and ran off frantically trying to find their master. Please hurry my love Harmony thought as she closed her eyes. She was jolted awake by a searing pain which forced her to cry out. Harmony felt hard hands secure her as she was lifted up off the ground. She glanced down seeing Butch running beside Mark to the car. Harmony growned as she was placed in the back of the car,pain searing through her muscles. The world was a blur around her,the only thought in Harmony's mind was the pain. Tears streamed down her eyes as she battled for the life of her pups,as the car sped down the road. 1 year later... Harmony smiled has she tried to coax her new baby's towards her. Butch was laughing and sitting beside her as he to tried to coax them forward. Little Tucker was the first to take a few steps,but Erin was close behind. Soon both pups made it to their waiting parents who scooped them up laughing happily. "They grow larger every day and there's no stopping it." Butch said as he looked down at his son who was trying to nibble on his toes. "Soon we will have our paws full trying to keep track of them." Harmony said smiling as she leaned against Butchs shoulder. The two parents watched happily has the pups wrestled over a chew toy,but none of them knew this was the last time they would all be together. Erin's Badge Erin felt her eyes flicker open at a sudden sound. She was curled up by her mothers belly with her brother beside her. She climbed over her Fathers back and flopped onto the floor with a whine,which caused the big black figure to turn and look at her. Erin wagged her tail as he walked over to her,Erin new this man. He came a few days ago and talked to Mark,and after that he'd been staying with them for awhile. He bent down in front of Erin and gave her the shhh sign and offered his hand. Erin wagged her tail as she nibbled on the Mans fingers. Erin gave a tiny yip,his fingers tasted like sausage. The Man used his other hand and stroked Erins head. He then stood up quickly leaving Erin wagging her little tail on the floor. He grabbed a sausage and put a white pill in it walking back over to Erin. Erin licked her lips but stopped herself,this was the same thing he had done to her parents and afterwards they got really sleepy and wouldn't play with her,same with Mark. The Man waved the sausage around for a few more seconds then dropped it to the ground. Erin watched as The Man stood up and paced around,Erin could smell his distressed scent from were she sat and got worried. WIP